


I Could Not Ask For More

by Blayzes



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Because I got really into the Ansem Retort and these two became my favorite crack ship, But it's romantic smut, F/M, Inspired by The Ansem Retort, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 10:38:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12933489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blayzes/pseuds/Blayzes
Summary: Last he remembered, Ienzo had come into her room, seeking guidance from her calm yet intelligent mind. She had given him sweet reassurance for his worries, offering him such a lovely smile. Before he realized what he was doing, he had pressed his lips to Naminé's, laying his gentle hands on her shoulders.





	I Could Not Ask For More

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first smut fic I ever wrote and it's pretty old so it's not great. Inspiration comes from a no-longer-running Kingdom Hearts webcomic called the Ansem Retort, where Zexion and Namine eventually form a relationship (by eventually I mean they had a dynamic that lead to a relationship hundreds of comics later -- this is Inuyasha level of patience I tell ya) and they quickly became my first and favorite crack ship.

He didn't know how it had come to this. They were human — whole, complete — and now their new hearts were engulfed in passion and romance.

Last he remembered, Ienzo had come into her room, seeking guidance from her calm yet intelligent mind. She had given him sweet reassurance for his worries, offering him such a lovely smile. Before he realized what he was doing, he had pressed his lips to Naminé's, laying his gentle hands on her shoulders. She had tensed, probably in surprise or displeasure, but he didn't let up. Not until a few moments had passed did he finally pull away, suddenly worried that he may have ruined their beautiful friendship with a simple kiss. Her eyes were blank in shock, and Ienzo had to look down, blushing in shame. He should have expected this, expected her to shy away, disconnect from him. What he hadn't expected was for a soft hand to caress his cheek and for her to continue the kiss he had started.

Now, here they were, making out like two teenagers at Lover's Lane. They only broke their inflamed lips apart long enough to breathe before diving back in again. The intensity of their passionate embrace eventually pushed them against Naminé's chair. She reached her hand behind her to grasp the chair's armrest, moving her other hand behind his neck, entangling her fingers in his hair. Despite the roadblock, they kept pushing backwards, eventually crumpling to a sitting position on the floor. Namine's hands instantly wrapped around him, one still firmly placed on the back of his neck, the other stroking his shoulder blades. His own hands remained on her shoulders, grasping them more tightly than before, though not enough to hurt. It wasn't long before Naminé slid to the floor completely, laying down on her back, Ienzo hovering above her.

For quite a few minutes, they laid there, lips locked together in their frenzied embrace. Gradually, Ienzo's hands moved lightly down Naminé's waist, feeling the warmth of her skin beneath the dress, tracing her slender build. He stayed that way for a bit, enjoying the feel of her body. Eventually, however, his right hand strayed, itching upwards until it reached her clothed breast. Her eyes snapped open at this, surprised at his touch. Yet as quickly as they had opened, they closed again, already used to the feeling. Not seeming to realize what she was doing, she began to unzip his cloak, pushing the hooded collar off his shoulders enough to place her hands on his bare chest. It appeared she couldn't help but stroke it, from shoulder to upper abs — and he certainly didn't mind it, not at all. Quite the opposite, in fact; he relished it, loving the feeling of her tender touch.

Slowly, ever so slowly so as not to scare her, Ienzo moved his left hand down her waist to her inner thighs. She started slightly, but didn't protest as his hands pushed her skirt up inch by inch until it had uncovered half her stomach. He took his other hand from her breast to bring up the dress' remaining side, exposing her middle completely. Naminé broke the kiss long enough pull her outfit off, immediately pressing her lips to his afterwards. It was her turn again; time to remove that cloak. Her fingers fumbled with the zipper, trying to hurry in it's abandonment. She was successful in seconds, and she threw the cloak haphazardly to the side, the discarded clothing quickly forgotten. Ienzo made fast work with his boots, using his feet to push them off and tossing them to the side. It was only then that Naminé remembered her own covered feed, and she copied her lover's movements with her sandals.

It was Ienzo's move this time and he took it as slowly as usual. His fingers, which had moved back down to her waist, crawled up to her chest again, this time sliding underneath her bra. The process of it's dispatchment went much like that of her dress; they broke apart for a moment as she slipped hastily out of the white garment, and then their faces were mashing together once again. Ienzo's hands found their way back to Naminé's small bust, and he loved the soft feeling of her skin, the shiver that ran through her as he brushed past her nipple, the sigh of pleasure that escaped from her mouth into his as he squeezed her breasts. This could only go on for so long, however; they both wanted more. Within minutes, he was working on her white lacy panties, going at a slightly sped up pace — compared to before — in his desperation to remove them. He shifted two fingers from each of his hands under the underwear's waistband and began pulling them down. Impatient, Naminé rested her hands over his and pushed them off much more quickly. Ienzo, though, needed no help removing his own leg clothing; both his pants and his boxers soon joined the ever-growing pile of clothes.

Their lips continued to assault each other, and the two lay there for a bit, making no other movements. After a little while, Ienzo pulled away, giving Naminé such an affectionate gaze — one that she returned.

"Are you sure?" he asked her quietly.

"What a time to ask," she giggled softly. Becoming serious again, she added, "Yes, I'm sure."

He could see the truth, the anticipation, in her eyes. Yet, behind that, he could also see a hint of fear.

No.  
He didn't want that. He didn't want HER to be afraid of him. To help erase that fear, he gently began kissing her cheek, her neck, her earlobe, as he positioned himself and hesitantly bucked forward. With one eye open to gauge her reaction, he entered her slightly. Naminé scrunched her eyes shut, but otherwise didn't seem to be in much pain. Ienzo took confidence in that and continued until he reached her barrier. He stopped there and looked at her expression as he kept up the soothing kisses. After a moment, she opened her eyes and looked over at him. Still seeming fearful yet wanting, she nodded once. With her permission, he pushed past the barrier and penetrated her fully. At this, her fingers dug into his shoulders, her eyes as tightly shut as possible, her lips pursed as she gritted her teeth. Her obvious pain pierced Ienzo's heart like a thorn and he stopped moving to give her time to get used to him. He began kissing her face, neck, and ear lobe again, and every time he got to the ear, he whispered reassurances.

"It's okay, it's alright."  
"The pain won't last."  
"You'll be alright."  
"I won't move until you tell me to."

Even though the pain didn't look to have eased yet, Naminé seemed consoled by his words, so he kept it up.

"Zexy?" she suddenly murmured; only she was allowed to call him that. It was a nickname he had earned as a Nobody, made by his Nobody name Zexion. But now that he was human again with his human name, Ienzo, no one was to call him by his anagram name again. No one except Naminé.

"Yes?" he softly replied.

"It's okay," she told him, though she still looked to be in discomfort. "You can move now. But... please go slowly."

He smiled at her. "Of course," was all he said before continuing his kisses. Sluggishly, he started to rock into her. Her fingers still bored into his shoulders, though they had loosened slightly. Again, he quietly told her words of reassurance, something she appeared to appreciate. In truth, Ienzo wanted to speed up the pace, but he would be patient, he would wait. For her sake. After a bit, he opened his eyes and glanced up at her; her expression suggested that he would soon get his wish. He could tell that she, like him, was beginning the chase for orgasm. Sure enough, she soon gave him the go-ahead to accelerate.

"Zexy," she called a little more loudly this time, the impatience in her voice easily detectable, "you could move faster if you'd like."

Ienzo nodded and pressed his lips to hers, humping into her more swiftly. It wasn't long before she was humping back, her fingers clasping onto his shoulders for a completely different reason now. Their kissing, meanwhile, had become as passionate as before, if not more so. They were panting into each others mouths. Little moans escaped them every now and then, and it became more frequent as the speed which with their hips bucked increased. Eventually, Ienzo could feel it; the release he pursued was drawing close, and his movement became more frantic. Then it happened, an explosion of pure ecstasy. In response, his humps became jerky as he grunted into his lover's lips, spurt after spurt coming to a rest within her. Once it was over, he slowed to a stop, giving himself time to recover. So they stayed that way briefly, a continued kiss tiring but never ceasing. Easing into it, Ienzo began to hoist into her again. It had felt so amazing, he wanted to recapture that feeling. This continued for quite a few minutes until he reached a second climax, one almost as incredible as the first.

By this point, Ienzo was getting exhausted, but Naminé had yet to reach her own peak. Pushing away his fatigue, he rocked into her again, slow at first, then building up speed. Their kiss was no longer frenzied, but it was no less desperate. Naminé was tensing, arching her back slightly as she tried to accomplish the finish she so obviously desired. Her fingers were digging into his skin again and Ienzo was sure it'd be leaving marks. He moved the kiss back to her neck, providing breathing room and, apparently in this case, more air to moan. They were quiet sounds, but it was pleasing to Ienzo's ear. Judging by the grip her upward-bent legs had on his waist, she was climbing to the satisfaction she sought. It was nearing, even he could feel that. Naminé's moans came more frequently, her breathing coming out in gasps. Then, without warning, her inner walls closed in, quick and successive spasms, her legs tightened around his body, her loudest groan yet — which was still rather hushed — escaped her lips. He didn't dare move, allowing her the space she needed to make her own movements. The warmth of her crescendo was staggeringly pleasant; Ienzo felt as if he could stay that way for an eternity.

The high gradually went down, their heads becoming light from the lack of oxygen. Ienzo kept up the kisses on her neck, something she seemed to enjoy. A few minutes had passed when he stopped to ask, "How was it?" She responded by pressing her lips to his, the passion returning despite their weak state. Eventually, she pulled away to give him the answer.

"It was wonderful," she breathed, her gaze so full of affection and warmth, it made Ienzo's heart stop for a beat. Smiling, he swept up the kiss again, breaking it only once.

"I love you," he gasped, and they resumed their loving embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Told ya it wasn't great. xD


End file.
